


The Collection

by axayashinoceres, KATastrofic222



Series: The Call [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, May or may not include all the recurring cast of the series xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axayashinoceres/pseuds/axayashinoceres, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles related to The Call and The Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1: First Rays of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble collection will contain bonus scenes that may have happened during the time skips found in the story. The end of this collection means the end of the whole story and we can't wait to reach that point ^^

It was a refreshing sight, to be able to wake up next to his Shin-chan. She looked so defenseless and innocent in her sleep, ahhh...too cute. Shin-chan’s too cute. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, taking in her relaxed features.

“You look like an idiot, smiling to yourself like that...”

Calculating blue eyes stared into amused violet orbs.

”...How long have you been awake?“ Kaito tilted his head a little, smile still plastered on his face.

“For a while now, actually,” the detective shifted into a more comfortable position. 

Kaito quirked a brow at her. “That’s a little too early, don’t you think? It’s still dark out.” 

“Hm..” she hummed in return as she began to get up, slipping on a robe and tying it at the waist snugly. “Not for much longer. The sun should be rising soon.”

He rose up to his elbows and watched her make her way to the drapes. She pulled them apart to show the view as the sky outside began to lighten up. Hues of pink, orange, and yellow emerged as the sun slowly crawled over the horizon.

And then the first rays shone through just as Shinichi turned to face him and smiled gently. “There, didn’t I tell you?”

All he could do was nod. Because the sight of Shinichi bathed in the first rays of the sun was simply too breathtaking, he couldn’t even think of how he could describe that moment in words.

“Good morning, Kaito.”

“Yeah… Good morning, Shin-chan.” So he just smiled. Damn, where’s the camera when you need one?


	2. #2: The Disappearance of Kudou Shinichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Detective Boys are on the case!

“I’m starting to worry...no one's answering the door,” Ayumi looked over her shoulders. “It’s been two weeks and Shinichi-oneesan’s still not home!”

“Could it be...she's been kidnapped?!” Mitsuhiko whispered harshly.

“Oh no!”

“She’s doing it again…” Genta murmured. “She’s always running off on her own on serious cases even when she was still Conan!”

“What seems to be the problem?” a cool voice called from the house next to their mentor’s.

“Shiho-oneesan!” Ayumi cried in distress. The three ran to the house next door where Shiho was standing just beyond the open gates, waiting for them.

“Something bad has happened!” Mitsuhiko supplied.

“Shinichi-neechan has been kidnapped!” Genta yelled in alarm.

Something gleamed in the young woman’s eyes, but the kids were too worried for their mentor to notice. “Is that so…?”

She paused before the gate next door and faced them. “Tell me, what can you say about this gate?”

The kids shared puzzled glances but Mitsuhiko and Ayumi looked at the gates intently. “Ah…!!! There’s no sign of forced entry!” the two chorused.

“And it’s still locked securely,” Genta added after giving it a few pulls. She smiled and produced the keys then entered the gates and made her way for the Kudou Manor, eyes cool and calculating.

“But Shinichi-oneesan hasn’t been home for two weeks! We’ve been trying to contact her to ask for some tips but no one’s answering the door...” Ayumi murmured, playing with the hem of her shirt.

“Everyone, have you forgotten what Kudou-kun and I have taught you back when we were still Conan and Ai?” Shiho sighed after seeing their reprimanded faces. “Being a detective is a very important job. You shouldn’t be too quick to jump into conclusions.”

“We know but...”

“You should have more faith on Kudou-kun. You of all people should know what she’s capable of, right?” The young scientist smiled gently. “Let’s investigate more of the ‘crime scene’ shall we?” Not waiting for their response, she fished out a spare key and unlocked the house. Her eyes glinted when she saw the astonished look on Mitsuhiko’s face as she pushed the door open.

Shiho watched the Detective Boys investigate with mild amusement. Even more so when they huddled in a corner and started whispering amongst themselves.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Ayumi whispered. “It doesn’t seem like someone broke in the mansion...”

“If it was Shinichi-neechan, the place would be a whole lot messier,” Genta mumbled.

“Not to mention, Shiho-san had to use a spare key to open the door for us...” Mitsuhiko paused. “...But if it isn’t a kidnapping then where is Shinichi-san?”

“Kudou-kun is in Ekoda,” Shiho called from her place. “She’s staying there for a couple months.”

“Is it for a case, then?!” the freckled boy’s eyes sparkled with determination.

“She should have told us! We could’ve helped her catch the culprit!” Genta punched a fist to his palm.

“W-wait...maybe…” Ayumi blushed. “Maybe she's there for Kaito-oniisan? I mean, Kaito-oniisan lives in Ekoda after all...”

“Correct,” The young scientist nodded.

“Kaito-san? Then...why does she have to stay there for months?” Mitsuhiko asked.

Shiho made her way towards them and stooped to their eye-level, whispering a few words. Which garnered her a string of ‘What?!’ from the tiny detectives. 

“That’s great!” Mitsuhiko exclaimed happily.

“Doesn’t this make me like an older sister?” Ayumi danced away and looked at them excitedly.

“A new generation for the Detective Boys Club is here!” was heard from Genta.

“I was planning to head there myself, how about it? Care to join me?”

The young detectives looked at each other and answered in unison.

“Of course!”


	3. #3: After-party Stakeout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to rely on a Japanese name generator for this chapter...haha. If it helps, Murata has black hair and wears glasses, Takanori has dark brown hair while Keita has light brown hair. Their personalities were...created on the spot. I hope you didn't get too confused!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is based on [hauntedvoice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedvoice/pseuds/hauntedvoice)'s prompt: "Kaito going out to get whatever Shinichi's craving at ungodly hours of the night, especially if the craving is something really obscure like [thing] ONLY from a certain place/store/public building."

Three Beika University graduates exited the karaoke with a sigh.

“Maaaan...the mixer would have gone a _whole_ lot better if Kaito came along...”

“Murata is right, his magic tricks would have been a big plus for the ladies,” Takanori sighed. “When they heard that Kaito wasn’t coming, a lot of girls backed out.”

“Even if he comes I doubt he’d be interested anyway,” Keita mumbled. “After all, he has that hot and famous detective for a girlfriend. Gah! Kaito has it all dammit it’s not fair!”

“Hey guys...speaking of Kaito...” Murata stopped walking.

“What?” the other two looked at the bespectacled guy with mild irritation.

“Isn’t that him over there…? That guy who’s looking around suspiciously?” They followed where he was pointing, only to see a guy wearing a black jacket and a gray baseball cap. When a car passed by, they confirmed that it really was the messy haired magician they knew.

“That guy...what’s he doing here? Doesn’t he live in Ekoda?” Takanori narrowed his eyes. “Hey! He entered the alley! Should we follow him?”

“Of course we should! His actions are suspicious, he must be doing something shady,” Keita replied. “Maybe that’s why he turned us down!”

The three hunkered down and quickly followed their suspicious friend. Once at the mouth of the alley, Takanori carefully took a peek and saw the magician looking left and right before adjusting his cap and the lapels of his jacket. He chanced looking back and Takanori quickly pulled back before he could be spotted.

“...What do you think he’s doing in a place like this?” Keita whispered.

“Idiot! What else could possibly happen in an alley?” Murata hissed, fixing his glasses. “Naturally, it would be illegal stuff.”

Keita’s eyes widened, “...You think he could be dealing with drugs behind his girlfriend’s back…?” the brunette whispered.

“We can’t rule out that possibility. Kaito always loved living dangerously.”

“Hurry guys! We’re losing him!” Takanori hissed at his companions.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

“I think the right sentence would be, ‘we lost him’.” Murata mumbled.

“S-shut up! While you and Keita were busy chatting _I_ was the only one who kept track of him!” Takanori glared. “Not to mention Keita tripped on you and we had to look for your glasses in the dark. You ought to be grateful!”

“Shh! Guys! I found him! And he’s got something in his hand!”

“What’s in the paper bag I wonder?”

They observed Kaito as he peeked into the paper bag before putting his hand in and then licking his finger afterwards. And then he started to grin and began walking out through another alleyway, teetering and tottering while shivering as if he was giddy…

“Or high,” Keita muttered. The others heard him, and though they didn’t want to believe it of Kaito, he was acting too suspiciously.

“Kaito, doing drugs? Does his girlfriend know?”

“The question is what do we do now?” Only silence met that question.

Meanwhile, with Kaito…

Kaito danced a little before hurrying home to his wonderful girlfriend. He couldn’t resist skipping a step because he could just imagine Shin-chan receiving him sweetly. She would act so cutely in front of him, especially when he did a good job. Yup! Pregnancy cravings may sometimes be troublesome. After all, Kaito had to leave the house at such a late hour just to get these special, exclusive, baked treats just to satisfy Shin-chan’s cravings for this specific pastry. But it was worth it!

_Anything for my Shin-chan!_

Kaito kept up his wide grin, completely oblivious to the horrible misunderstanding his university friends have of him from this day forth.

As for Shinichi? It was just another day of bliss, her and her beloved treats. Oh, and of course Kaito.

_Bread rolls and Kaito...Yum._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not have a part 2.


	4. #4: The Conspirators' Rewards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during The Date! -KAT

“So  _ that’s _ why we’re having dinner here now?” Aoko confirmed after hearing the details from the kids and the chubby inventor. “Hmph, I’m still a little mad for being so easily manipulated like that,” she added dryly.

“Now, now, Aoko-kun,” the inventor cajoled. “Thanks to the plan, I can eat without restraint even for just one night.”

“Yes, Hakase. You’re lucky I’m in a very giving mood right now. Tomorrow however, you will be putting extra hours for exercising,” a woman spoke in a from behind the elderly man.

“Shiho-kun,” Professor Agasa gulped, despaired but otherwise accepting of it. Shiho is only looking after his health after all.

“Shiho-oneesan! You finally arrived,” Ayumi cried in glee.

“It took you a while,” Genta observed.

“Ara, I had to at least dress up nicely for a fancy dinner in a fancy hotel’s restaurant,” she tapped a black credit card on her lips as she said the words.

“Ah! Could that be Kaito-san’s credit card? It’s my first time seeing a genuine black card!” Mitsuhiko said enthusiastically. 

“By the way, Aoko-san. I just saw your father on the way up, he should be here soon,” the older woman said nothing more on the subject of Kaito’s reward for her. The act of messing with Shinichi’s mind was already a reward on it’s own. But a nice dress and a fancy dinner isn’t half bad. There’s this one purse that caught her eye the other day, too… Shiho smiled. Somewhere in this restaurant, her co-conspirators would be enjoying rewards of their own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not have a part two... Okay, maybe it will haha~ Look forward to part 2! Keep the prompts coming, I say!  
> -axa


	5. #5: Great Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Shinichi has been living with Kaito for about a week now. :) We're still accepting prompts! Keep it coming!

“There, can you hear me now?”

_ “Yes, dear. The weather has been terrible here the past few days...”  _ Chikage sighed. True enough, behind the woman was a rather gloomy atmosphere, the pitter patters of the rain could be heard in the background if he strained his ears hard enough.  _ “Well, ignoring the weather, how have you been? Did anything interesting happen lately?” _

“I’m doing great!” Kaito grinned. “Actually, I have something important to tell you today!”

_ “Oh? What is it, Kaito?” _

“Kaito, the bath is free now,” Shinichi idly passed him by as she dried her hair.

_ “Oh! Shin-chan! I didn’t know that you were staying over!” _

The detective went a few steps back and bowed politely. “Ah, good evening, Chikage-san.”

_ “I told you to call me ‘Mama’,”  _  she smiled, wagging a finger.  _ “Please take care of Kaito for me, okay? Don’t let him do as he pleases.”  _

Shinichi stood behind the magician and wrapped her arms around him from behind, smirking. “I don’t.”

“Getting back to the topic at hand,” Kaito grumbled out, mildly irritated by their talk over him like he wasn’t in the room. “Mom, don’t freak out, alright?”

They saw confusion flash on the woman’s face as she spoke.  _ “...Okay?” _

Kaito linked his hands with his Shinichi’s and looked at her with a gentle smile. “Shin-chan and I are going to be parents.”

_ “...P-parents…? You mean--!” Chikage looked at her son, then at Shinichi, then back at her son. _

Fully expecting what’s going to happen next, Kaito moved to cover his girlfriend’s ears. He slowly turned his attention back to the video call, dreading the inevitable.

_ “----!!” _

“Ah, it disconnected...” Shinichi said, trying to hide her amused grin from her currently dumbfounded magician. “Las Vegas has a terrible weather at the moment right?”

“Y-yeah...”

She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, grin back in place when she moved back. “As always, Lady Luck favors you.”

Kaito chuckled, “Finally started believing?”

The detective walked away with a huff and sat on the bed, playing with the hem of the towel wrapped around her neck. “Think what you will.”

“You’re too cute, Shin-chan~”

“Sh-shut up.”

Meanwhile in Las Vegas…

“No, nonononono~~ Why now?! Put the power back on please!!!” Chikage rolled all over her bed, bemoaning the horrible timing of the power outage due to the weather. Soon enough the generator kicked in and she was immediately on her computer once again, waiting for the chat to connect.

Once it connected, she saw to her despair that her beloved son was no longer online. Wait, but she could just make an international call. She quickly searched for her phone and upon grasping it, it rang.

“Hello, Kudo-san. To what do I owe the pleasure?” she greeted enthusiastically, the happiness from hearing the great news earlier still thrumming in her veins. She wondered if Shin-chan had already informed her parents.

“Kuroba-san, good evening, if my calculations are right.” His voice gave nothing away as to whether he knew or not. “I presume you have heard from our children about the great news?” That answered the question.

“Yes, just now. But how did you know?” She gasped. “They told you first, didn’t they?”

“No, no. I just discovered it earlier than my daughter thought to tell me. As for my wife, Shinichi is biding her time before she tells her,” he chuckled.

“Hmm~ I can just imagine how that would go,” she mused, smiling naughtily. She continued to exchange pleasantries with her son’s future father-in-law (there’s no denying it now) before ending the call. Her planned international call to Kaito and Shinichi was completely forgotten.

 


	6. #6: After-party Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part two of After-party Stakeout. Murata refers to Shinichi as Kudou-chan while Takanori and Keita refer to her as Kudou-san. That's all!

“Komine Murata-san, Nakazawa Keita-san, and Uemura Takanori-san, right? Kaito’s not home at the moment, but you could wait inside if you want. He’ll be back soon.”

The three men stared at the detective in shock.

“K-Kudou-san, d-didn’t know that you were here! Uhh... please give us a moment,” Takanori pulled the other two with him into a corner. He hissed, “Hey, what are we going to do now?! His girlfriend is here!”

Murata fixed his glasses, “While we originally planned to confront Kaito of his...late night activities, I think Kudou-chan has the right to know as well.”

“Didn’t we decide to go here instead of the police station because we thought that Kaito’s not the type of guy to do those kinds of stuff?” Keita whispered. “Why are you acting as if you’re cornering a criminal, Murata?” Takanori nodded.

Before the bespectacled male could say a word, he froze when a hand rested on his shoulder. “How about we discuss things inside the house?” Shinichi suggested. From the look on her expression, it seems like she already knows what’s up. That unnerved them some what.

\----------------------------------------------------

As soon as Jii-chan left the room after serving tea, the atmosphere completely changed. The three men were quite somber and looked like they didn’t know where to start.

Shinichi put down her glass of juice and sighed. “If it bothers you so much, I could just leave you here to to wait for Kaito’s return,” she suggested. The expressions in their faces made it look like she handed them the death sentence. This made her really concerned.

Keita reluctantly began to speak after a short while, and a lot of sharing looks later. “It’s not that this doesn’t concern you, Kudou-san. In fact, all three of us believe that you should know.”

“It’s just that we were hoping to speak with Kaito first. And then he would confess the truth to you. It really isn’t our place to tell you.”

Shinichi made a small frown as she thought deeply about what Kaito could have possibly done that these three disagree with. Could they have seen him during a heist and recognized him for who he is?

“I appreciate your thoughts on my behalf, but I need you to tell me what you saw first before we take action,” she advised.

The three shared looks again before nodding. “You’re right, Kudou-san. We saw Kaito acting strangely the night we went to a mixer party,” Takanori began.

“Just one question,” she halted them. “Why didn’t you approach the police first?”

“Kaito is our friend. We wanted to give him a chance to give himself up to the proper authorities. Sorry about this, Kudou-chan.”

Shinichi waved Murata’s apology away. “We must not jump to conclusions. Please tell me what you saw that night.”

And so they did. It had been two weeks ago when by chance they saw him out, late at night behaving suspiciously. Being the concerned friends that they were, they followed him and though they lost sight of him for a few moments, they saw him suddenly with a paper bag in his hands.

They described to her in detail, or at least as much as they remembered, of how he brought whatever it is in the paper bag closer to his nose and sniffing the substance. And the subsequent walking and humming like a person who became high.

“So you see, we think Kaito is messing around with illegal drugs behind your back, Kudou-chan. That isn’t right of him to do, especially when he has you for a girlfriend,” Murata concluded. Shinichi gave them a smile after they finished their account, which threw them for a loop. 

“Kudou-san?”

She started to giggle, finding the whole thing funny after recognizing the event that they shared with her for what it really was.

“Oh no, we broke her!” Keita panicked.

“I knew this was a bad idea. We should’ve waited for Kaito,” Takanori murmured.

Just then the front door opened and Kaito’s voice floated to them. “Listen to this, Jii! Can you believe my mom? On the way home she suddenly said she had an appointment to meet with someone and ditched me with all her luggage,” he complained loudly.

“Oh? We have guests? Shin-chan’s with them? Alright Jii, thanks.” In the next moment Kaito came into view and went straight to a smirking Shinichi. “I’m home, Shin-chan,” he greeted as he kissed her cheek.

“Mmm, welcome home.”

“So! What’re you three doing here?” he turned to his university friends who suddenly looked like they saw a ghost.

“Your friends just told me something interesting,” Shinichi began, smiling mischievously. “I must thank you again, for buying me drugs two weeks ago. They were delicious!”

“Huh?” The scandalized look on Kaito and his friends’ faces made Shinichi laugh so hard, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

It was the funniest day of her life.

In the end, the friends were made to understand that what they thought they saw was a complete misunderstanding. Kaito was simply out to buy his pregnant girlfriend her snacks. Needless to say, the news that Kudou Shinichi is pregnant caught them by surprise. In any case, they offered their congratulations and made their leave.

All was right in the world again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I forgot to mention that Shinichi read their lips so she managed to piece a few things together. It's canon that Shinichi can read lips :3


	7. #7: The Nuisance from the West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when Shinichi and Kaito started dating back in high school. This is based on SSA Javier Grey P.I's prompt: "How Hattori reacts to the news of being an uncle and/or messing with Kaito to take care of his best friend."

You know when someone is being a complete nuisance to you and you can’t do anything to get rid of it? No? Well, let me introduce you to Hattori Heiji. The nuisance from the west.

It all started when…

\----------------------------------------------

“Is this your idea of revenge?” Kaito grumbled, burning holes in Heiji’s head while he’s at it. His mood got worse when the tanned detective started laughing.

“Revenge? Naaah, far from it,” the latter dismissed the notion with a wave of his hand. 

The magician thought back to last week in Ekoda where he bombarded Heiji with all sorts of pranks and tricks while he showed them around. Toyama-san enjoyed the show, as for Heiji…Kaito shrugged.

“Nope. This is definitely revenge.”

“Okay, ya got me there, it’s partly that,” Heiji admitted, his earlier mirth changing into something cool and collected in contrast to his fiery nature. “I’m not exactly amused about how my favorite hat ended up after that fiasco, but dontcha think it’s about time we have this guy-to-guy talk?”

The magician wore a blank face as he took a couple of quick steps back. “I already have Shin-chan.”

Heiji shot him a disbelieving look as he laughed monotonously. “Very funny. Like I’d turn homo for someone like ya, moron.”

Kaito clicked his tongue and combed a hand through his hair in irritation. “Fine. I don’t see why this is even necessary. I’m already in a serious relationship with Shin-chan.”

“Now look here, that’s exactly why we need ta talk.” Heiji eyed him intensely, eyes narrowed. “Kudou may trust ya but I don’t. Not yet anyway. I know you’re hiding somethin’ from her. And if I can tell, then ya can bet she knows as well.”

“...I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kaito denied, looking defiant. “Wait...is that why you’ve been sabotaging our dates whenever you're in Tokyo?!”

“Well, whatever.” The tanned male shrugged casually, lightening the mood some. “The only reason I’m lettin’ this go is ‘cuz I know that Kudou’s aware that ya aren’t being entirely truthful with her. And if she’s not confronting ya about it then I won’t as well.” He loomed in on Kaito then. “But if this secret of yours ever puts my buddy in harm’s way, well… let’s just say I’ll make life harder for ya. Think on that, Mr. Magician.”

_ ‘Poker face, poker face... _ ‘ Kaito had the sense of being targeted by a viper and gulped. Easy for this detective to say. How do you go about telling your girlfriend, who's a _detective,_  that you’re a part-time gentleman thief stealing big jewels? God knows how lucky he’s been so far for successfully hiding his late night activities from her.  But if what Hattori is saying is true, then Shin-chan must really love him enough to trust him wholeheartedly. Now doesn’t that just put him under the spotlight?

“There you are! What are you two doing running off by yourselves?” Shinichi yelled upon spotting them.

“My bad Kudou. I just had to have a little man talk with loverboy over here.” Heiji gave her his signature grin.

Shinichi merely quirked a brow at them both as she approached them. “Right. Whatever you say. Can we eat at that okonomiyaki place you were talking about? I’m sure Kaito would love the place.”

“Hm? What’d you buy?” asked Kaito as he tried to peer into the paper bag Shinichi was carrying. 

And at that moment, the Osakan detective turned around to yell at them to hurry up, only to catch the dude flailing about with a piece of taiyaki shoved in his mouth. The culprit laughed away her lover’s suffering and continued walking. Heiji cracked up, earning a pleased smirk from the Heisei Holmes. Before he could say a word, his phone rang.

“Ah, Kazuha--”

_ “Don’t ‘Ah, Kazuha’ me, you moron! Where are you now? I’ve been waiting for an hour now! The place is starting to get packed!” _

“My bad, my bad. We’re close. Start ordering for us, alright? D-don’t start crying!” Heiji spluttered. “I’ll make it up to ya, promise. See ya in a bit.” He sighed after ending the call. 

“Well there ya have it. Time to go!”


	8. #8: Teatime Turnover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on [Eve_of_the_Stars'](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_of_the_Stars/pseuds/Eve_of_the_Stars) prompt: "Hakuba's reaction to the news of Kaitou KID and the Heisei Holmes' child."
> 
> Featuring Akako! This chapter is all written by axayashinoceres, while I only did minor edits :3 - KAT

Hakuba prided himself for being a man of composure. Nothing much could surprise him, except perhaps, the actions of a certain ex-schoolmate of his. It would make sense then that anything pertaining to that certain magician would take him by surprise. He was sad that he had to waste perfectly good tea as a result.

\-------------------------------------------

“It was a good idea that I took you up on your offer, Hakuba-san,” Akako sipped her tea in content. It was not everyday that one can enjoy authentic English tea in the English countryside where Hakuba is currently vacationing.

“Yes. I felt that you would enjoy the peace so I’m glad you took the chance.” Hakuba gazed at the expanse of green and the colorful flowers with a smile on his face. “Although I was mildly surprised when you suddenly contacted me.”

“I heard from Aoko that you planned to have your vacation here for a while before returning to solving cases once again.” The young lady took a scone and slathered it with a bit of jam before taking a dainty bite.

“And since I had already planned to visit this country I thought I might as well drop by and catch up.”

Hakuba turned his gaze to her with mild interest. “I do have an inkling of what you came for here in England.”

“Well it wasn’t a secret,” she pointed out to his bemusement.

“True enough. Though I’m surprised at how thoroughly in contact you are with Aoko-kun.”

“As if you’re not the same,” Akako retorted as she dabbed a napkin to her lips. “She would be really angry if we were to cease all communications with her.” She paused and regarded him silently in the peaceful afternoon.

The young half-Brit took the opportunity to drink his tea.

“Surely you’ve heard by now that  _ that _ woman is pregnant.” Whether she timed it on purpose or not, could not be confirmed. But due to her words, Hakuba gulped down his tea a little too suddenly and nearly choked in the process.

“Aoko-kun is pregnant?!”

Akako laughed. “No!”

The man sighed in relief and sipped his tea again.

“I meant Kudou Shinichi is pregnant.” This time Hakuba spewed out his tea in shock.

“And Kuroba-kun is the father. Are you alright Hakuba-kun? More importantly, didn’t you hear about this from Aoko?”

“Koizumi-san! Are you trying to kill me?!” Hakuba has completely lost his composure. “Kaito-kun got her pregnant you say? How could he do such a careless thing? They aren’t even married yet!”

“Yes, well. It’s quite simple really. Have you forgotten your biology lessons?” Akako, unlike him, remained calm and drank her tea serenely. “As for their unmarried state, that wouldn’t be a problem in the long run. But my, your ideals are so old fashioned.”

She patted his hand comfortingly. “Drink your tea. It should calm you down.” And for once, Hakuba could do nothing but obey, speechless as he was - nearly unresponsive.

More tea, please. More tea...

Akako sat up after finishing her tea. “I should go, Hakuba-san. I have a plane to catch and a schedule to keep before my return to Japan.” She didn’t wait for a response, not like she was expecting any.

She slipped her hand into her purse and took out an invitation card, tapping a corner to her lips as she smiled mysteriously. What present should she buy for this occasion?


	9. #9: The Plan

 

It was already put into motion a week ago...during a full moon no less. The night was silent...what, with Kaitou KID announcing his disappearance to the public a few weeks back. The Night Baroness discovering the truth was something that slipped the young parents’ minds...

“I-Is that true, Chikage-san? Huh? Yuusaku knew?! W-wha--? I wasn’t told about any of this!” Yukiko shot a glare at her husband's sleeping form. “...Is that why you're heading to Tokyo? I see...in that case, I'm going there too! We have a lot of planning to do! Good night.”

Yukiko tightened her grip on the receiver. “Both father and daughter...they're just the same!” she fumed. “Just you wait, Shin-chan!”

And that's how it started.

\-----------------------------------------

“Kaito!!” His mother called out to him as she pushed her luggages along with her.

The son pulled back in disbelief at the amount of things she brought with her. “Mom, didn’t you bring too many things with you? Give me some of those so we can grab a taxi.”

Slim arms wrapped around his neck and a sloppy kiss was given to his cheek. “Aw, thank you, Kaito. Mama loves you~♡”

They were on their way home when Yukiko called her. Giddy at the prospect of their planning, Chikage immediately demanded to be dropped off, leaving her son to bring home all her luggage.


	10. #10: The Plan Part 2

“Hooray! We're finally tall enough to ride the biggest roller coaster in Tropical Land!” the three young detectives cheered. Summer vacation had just started and they were brought to Tropical Land as promised by the couple. It was a form of apology during “Shinichi’s Disappearance Case”. Unfortunately, Haibara was busy and couldn't go.

“You three go on ahead, Shin-chan’s not supposed to ride anything too strenuous,” Kaito grinned, an arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist.

“We’re going to have lunch after your ride, so don't run off by yourselves, got it?” Shinichi smiled as the three cheered once more, this time at the prospect of food before lining up for the rollercoaster ride.

They found a place to sit while waiting for the children. 

“Thirsty?” Kaito asked. 

Shinichi nodded. “Oolong tea please.”

The magician kissed her on the cheek before standing up. “I’ll be right back.” He grinned at her before heading for the nearest concession stand.

“What can I get you, sir?”

“One cola and one oolong tea please,” Kaito handed the exact amount for the drinks.

“How’s your date with Shin-chan going, Kai-chan?” the man asked as he sealed the two cups with a plastic lid.

“It’s not a date exactly, I mean, we brought the kids---” the magician paused, eyeing the strange man. “Y-Yukiko-san?”

“Bingo~! As a reward, i’ll give you this limited edition chocolate bar I bought from the States! Share it with Shin-chan, okay?”  the sudden change in voice didn't bother the magician at all. 

“When did you arrive in Japan?” Kaito asked, accepting the offered chocolate bar.

“Oh it was a last minute decision,” Yukiko clicked her tongue. “You and my cute daughter have been very naughty, keeping the news from me. When exactly were you going to tell me, hm?” She gave him a serene smile full of thorns.

Kaito quickly connected the dots and didn’t bother making up an excuse. He rubbed the back of his neck as he apologized, “I actually tried to get Shin-chan to give you a call but she didn’t want to no matter what, sorry.”

Yukiko pulled her mask off and pouted at the young man before sighing. “I know of a way for you to make it up to me, come closer.”

Kaito did as he was told and the woman started whispering the plan in his ear, he moved back once she was done.

“Did you get it?” She asked.

“It’s not a bad plan...I’m just worried about having  _ her _ in the same room as Shin-chan,” the magician shuddered.

The actress patted him on the shoulder good naturedly, “Don’t worry, everything is going to be okay as long as we stick to the plan. Now run along now! Shin-chan would start wondering where you’ve gone.”

“Okay, thanks Yukiko-san,” Kaito bowed and took the drinks from her hands after making the chocolate bar disappear. The children were already back from the ride as soon as he arrived.

“What took you so long, Kaito-oniichan!” Ayumi puffed her cheeks.

“Yeah! It’s wrong to leave a pregnant woman alone!” Mitsuhiko shook his head in disappointment. Genta nodded.

“Hey, I may be pregnant but I’m not helpless,” Shinichi said in mild irritation.

“My bad, my bad, the line was long. I didn’t want to go to another concession stand since they’re located farther than here,” Kaito said as he handed his girlfriend her drink. “Let’s rest for a few minutes then we’ll have our lunch. You can have anything you want, how does that sound?”

The three children looked at each other before nodding. “Okay!”

As the three shuffled to their seats, Shinichi tugged at his sleeve. “Hm?”

“Hey, are you sure about this? Genta eats a lot, you know,” she whispered. Kaito snickered. 

“It’s fine, I don’t get to spend this much time with the young detectives because of...heh, ‘work’. This is the least I can do.”

Shinichi hummed before setting his sleeve free. Kaito mentally apologized to his girlfriend because of what was going to happen soon.


	11. #11:  A Prediction on Valentine's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for our long absence. But luckily for this special day, axa managed to put something together! Once again, happy Valentine's day :)

It was their first Valentine's day as a couple. Just when Kaito thought he could relax since he didn't have to feel the pressure of trying to woo his pretty detective, boy he was proven wrong.

The pressure was even greater as Shinichi’s boyfriend. Not to mention the hardships of hiding his double-life from his intuitively sharp girlfriend. Every time spent with her is such a battle. Every words he says, every gestures he makes must be thought out without making it obvious that he was consciously hiding something.

This Valentine's would be their first hurdle as a couple. At least for him it was. Shinichi doesn't seem all that concerned.

And he would soon discover why.

He had panicked over nothing as it turns out. He was torn between making an elaborate gesture or giving simple but romantic gifts but his girlfriend took it all out of his hands. And completely by surprise too. It made him question his masculinity. 

Really. Only his girlfriend would think to do the wooing rather than being wooed. 

There he finds himself in a private suite at a fancy hotel in Paris. Yes, Paris. Enjoying a wonderful dinner by candlelight. 

Who knew that Shinichi had it in her to completely kidnap him and bring him halfway across the world just in time to enjoy their Valentine's day candlelight dinner.

Talk about wined and dined.

“Shinichi-san,” he began, clearly uncomfortable to even address her casually at the moment. 

“Hm?” the woman in question merely tilted her head as she ate.

“Uh, correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't I be the one making the grand gestures on this occasion?” He felt like he was put on stage, while awaiting his judgement. 

Shinichi merely snorted in amusement and smiled at him indulgently. “Yes, I suppose so. You men seem to think it's your duty.” She paused to sip her wine and then reclined back to give him her full attention.

“I just deduced that you'd panic and end up not having planned anything at all in time.”

Another blow to his manly pride.

He sighed in defeat and finally relaxed. It was his loss this time around. “But seriously, Paris? Didn't think you had it in you.”

His girlfriend shrugged, looking mildly irritated all of a sudden. “It's not without its consequences,” was the only thing she said. 

Concerned, he sought to lighten her mood. He took his glass of wine and gestured her with it. Caught by curiosity, she placed all her attention on him and whatever it is he's plotting.

“I will make a prediction,” he announced boldly. He took her look of disbelief in stride. “In the near future, I will ask you to marry me.”

“Confident, are we.”

“Yes. And when I do, it would be my boldest, most grandest gesture and it will be shown on national television, heck probably reach international.”

Shinichi laughed and Kaito looked like he won the lottery. “Don't make promises you can't keep, my dear magician.”

“I'm not,” he said stubbornly. “It's a prediction.”

Thinking back on it, Kaito did make his prediction correctly as luck would have it. Shinichi giggled to herself, catching her fiance’s attention.

“What are you laughing at?” Kaito looked in confusion at the mother of his child who at the moment, must be enjoying the attentions of the grandparents.

“Nothing. Just remembering our first Valentine's together.” 

He beamed at her and gave her a sweet kiss. “Happy Valentine's,” he murmured.

“Happy Valentine's.”


	12. #12: The Officer's Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Inspector Megure. This is from [Rey129 's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129) prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looked over what we had in our storage and I realized we already had a few chapters that we didn't upload. Here's some updates!!

Inspector Megure was just your average cop. He's dedicated to his job. He loves his lovely young wife. And though he has no children of his own, he has lots of young children in his life. He is content.

Notwithstanding the many cases he has hold of, some simple; some tragic; some ending happily for all partners involved, he truly is a content man.

There are some things that could make him mad, of course. Criminals are always at the top of the list. Not being able to eat the food he likes makes him grumpy more than mad. But the absolute thing that boils his blood is if something untoward happens to those he holds dear.

He never had children. Not a daughter nor a son. So all the youths he meets and becomes close to, he sees as his own, treats them like they were his children. So he always reacts strongly whenever something happens to these kids.

And so, as expected, when he caught wind of something involving one Shinichi Kudo, his face flushed red in anger.

“What!?” the robust inspector yelled into the phone's mouthpiece in shock. “Shinichi is pregnant!?” His face suffused with red as he imagined some unscrupulous man touching her and leaving her in such a state. He could no longer hear his friend's voice over the phone.

His loud exclamation claimed the attention of practically all the officers on duty in his division. Only the female officers seemed excited about the news.

Isn't she too young to have kids? And you would think she'd marry first before having children. And what about the perp? Is he planning to take responsibility and marry her? Provide her security and a good home? 

Such thoughts took over his mind. The other male officers who see the famous detective like an idol, were feeling equally resentful of the mysterious man.

“Sir? Is everything alright?” Sato approached him in concern, but paused after noticing that the call had not ended yet. With her superior currently unresponsive, she put the call on intercom to speak with the caller.

“Excuse me, Inspector Megure is currently in shock and won't be able to talk for a while yet.”

“Is that so?” a smooth voice came over the speaker, surprising the officers who heard. “I guess I'll call him again when he's calmed down some.”

“Wait!” Sato cried out. Something about the voice sounded familiar to him. “If you don't mind, could you please tell me who you are?”

The male on the other line remained silent, she almost believed he had already hung the phone. “I don't mind particularly,” he finally answered. 

“My name is Yuusaku Kudou, Officer Sato.” And then he did hang up.

“How did he-” Sato frowned and then remembered that the famous author was well-known for his help in solving cases long ago.

With a sigh she turned towards her superior. She had to calm him down since it's not good for his heart to be so aggravated. 

“Now sir, don't even think of chasing Kaito and kill him.”

“Kill him? Why?” the chubby detective snapped out of his angry stupor to ask.

Uh-oh, was all Sato thought at that moment.


	13. #13: The Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Plan moves forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting chapters as KAT will be busy with law school. She will continue to type when she can, no worries there. Alright then~ Expect really slow updates and unannounced hiatus.

Kaito waited nervously for his girlfriend to return. Rather, he was waiting for the sign that she won’t return. He only hoped that they won't be too rough with her. Knowing his beloved Shin-chan, she would surely hold a grudge.

“Kaito-san, is something wrong?” Mitsuhiko asked in concern.

“You don’t look too good,” Ayumi commented, face scrunched in worry. “Maybe you should go to the restrooms as well. Hopefully you can meet Shinichi-neesan on the way.”

“Speaking of which, isn't she taking too long?” Genta grumbled impatiently.

“Don't be like that, Genta-kun. The line must be long,” Mitsuhiko, the more mature one, admonished his larger friend.

Just then, Kaito’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the message of his own Kaito Kid caricature making the peace sign. That was it, the signal that meant Shinichi Kudo has once again been abducted. 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Shinichi regained consciousness and knew immediately that she was in a moving vehicle. She also knew for sure that she was no longer in Tropical Land. Her hormones made her want to scream in frustration because - honestly, how many times had she already been abducted in her whole life? It was like some kind of twisted cycle. Her life must be cursed if it got her kidnapped over and over again, it might as well be a gig. 

She sat still, breathing deeply and evenly so as not to alert the captors that she had woken up. She worried for her baby because the sleeping drug they might have forced on her could be harmful for the child inside her. Well, she always got out in the end. Hopefully her luck would hold out in this situation as well. For her sake, and for their child’s sake as well. 

She strained her ears to hear more beyond the noise of traffic, and found it odd that her captors hadn't uttered a single sound. Shinichi became worried then. She might be dealing with some professionals here. She had to find a way to contact the authorities quickly. And Kaito… Kaito must be frantically looking for her.

She tensed when the car slowed to a stop before the engine was shut. The door to her side was opened, and a chilly, female voice spoke to her blindfolded self in her ear.

“Don't think that we don't know you’re wide awake, Tantei-chan~ But this won’t do… We need you to sleep a little longer before everything will be ready.  Good night, Tantei-Chan!”

“- Is what we would like to say but we must not hurt the future detective in her belly, am I right, partner?” another female voice spoke slyly. 

Shinichi stiffened. Well, it wasn't too hard to figure out since her captors are women. They must have noticed her small baby bump and realized her condition.

“Carry her in, dear. And please be gentle about it,” the first woman spoke again. And then she felt a man touch her and then carefully lifted her up and out of the vehicle.

They must really be professionals after all. She didn't even hear him move. What worried her was what they plan to do to her, especially knowing about her present condition.

“Now don't try anything funny, Tantei-chan. We don't want to have any… accidents happening now, do we?” 

She nodded, still blindfolded but at least she was set down on her two legs after being carried up a stair, probably the set of steps leading to the front door.

The two women stood behind her and made eye contact, nodding to each other be for one of them stepped up to the door and opened it.

The other stepped closer behind Shinichi and whipped off the blindfold as soon as the front door opened. 

Shinichi’s ears rang, eyes closed from the sudden light. She heard quite a few pops and loud voices. And then she knew.

She  _ knew _ . 

Kaito’s going to be in so much trouble.


	14. #14: Fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When some facts about your partner come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say KAT went on a Sailormoon stint. Yep.

_ “We should stop meeting like this... Endymion.” _

_ “Why is that?” _

_ “The people of the Earth and the people of the Moon cannot be together…it is God's law.” _

Shinichi’s brow twitched in mild irritation.

_ “Endymion…” _

_ “Serenity…” _

_ ………….. _

_ “My name is Kudou Shinichi, I may be an ordinary middle school student. But thanks to a talking cat named Luna, I can transform into...Sailor Moon--!!!” _

Finally tired of her lover’s shenanigans, the detective smacked him behind the head. “Hey. It's one thing if you're watching Sailor Moon, but if it's you acting out their lines with  _ our _ voices...I'm going to have to stop you there.”

“You're so mean Shin-chan!” The messy haired magician whines as he rubbed his head. “The love between Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity is forbidden but pure! Don't you think it's romantic?”

“No. I don't,” Shinichi deadpanned. “Not when it ends in a tragedy.”

Kaito moved back, clutching his chest. “S-Shin-chan...You...You…!!!”

Realizing the connotations of her response, she averted her gaze from her lover. Cheeks flushed red.

“YOU ACTUALLY WATCHED SAILOR MOON!” Kaito cheered.

All the embarrassment she felt just flew out the window. There were connotations, yes, but the one the stupid thief acknowledged was the wrong one. “Forget it, I'm leaving.”

“Nooooo don't goooo! I'm sorry,” Kaito hugs her waist. “I'll behave this time.”

Shinichi sighed and sat back down. The sensation of his hands rubbing her belly provided comfort, which helped her relax easier.

Kaito smiled, resting his head on her belly. “Can you hear my voice, Chibi Shin-chan?”

“ **Kaito.** ”

“I won't do it again.”


	15. #15: Papa and Friends Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Shinichi once called a man 'Papa'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Megamonio for the suggestion that gave birth to this chapter. Hurray!

Fujiko burst into the dark room through the secret passageway, thereby startling a certain infamous thief in the middle of his work.

His tools clattered to the floor and he jerked around, frightened that he might have been caught, only to see the beautiful bane of his existence.

“Hey Lupin, did you hear about this?” she demanded loudly, causing Lupin to jump up and began shushing her frantically. 

“F-Fujiko-chan, I'm not really sure what this is about but can you be quiet, please?”

“Ha~? What's that supposed to mean?” she continued, still in a loud voice. She crossed her arms under her ample breasts, unconsciously emphasizing its bounty.

Lupin stared at them distractedly, flushing and drooling. But then he was brought back to earth when heavy footsteps were closing in on their location. 

“Ah, crap,” he groused and grabbed the woman about the waist before making their escape through the balcony. 

Awhile later, when they were in one of their many safe houses, Lupin and his gang were sitting around in the living room, with Fujiko sulking in one corner.

“So,” Jigen Daisuke drawled. “What was that all about earlier?”

Mine Fujiko remained silent, still fuming over earlier.

Jigen clicked his tongue. He had always disliked this treacherous woman. “So you busted our work for no reason then. Shoulda known,” he grumbled in irritation, fiddling his favorite pistol.

“What do you mean by ‘no reason’!” Fujiko unexpectedly exploded. The three men were taken aback by this unfamiliar behavior from the usually calm and collected femme fatale.

“Kid was totally my type and he had to propose to that law-abiding woman, of all people!! Not to mention, she just had a baby!?”

On and on, she ranted and no one paid attention to her anymore. Lupin was on his tablet for a few minutes and exclaimed. 

“Ah~ So this is why… I should have stolen Detective-chan away when I still had the chance.”

“Lemme see.” Jigen wrenched the device from the master thief and watched the news replay and the subsequent interview of one Shinichi Kudo, mother to a newborn. Goemon watched over his shoulder but otherwise remained indifferent.

“She got knocked up? And by that brat? And I didn't even know until now when the bun is already out of the oven!?”

Lupin whistled. “Trying to be ‘Papa’ again, old man?”

“S-shut up! It's time for a trip. We have someone to visit…” he growled, one sharp eye peeking out from under his ever-present hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you've all caught up. Who knows when the next update will be. Stay tuned!


	16. #16: Papa and Friends Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Part of Lupin prompt! Someone gets a night visit while the husband is out on a show.

Shinichi was sitting in her rocking chair, cuddling her child while staring at the night sky. The balcony doors were wide open to let the fresh air in, and she was sitting right next to those open doors. The child murmured and shifted in her arms, distracting her for a short moment. And the wind blew in, sending a curtain flowing. When she next looked out, she knew she was no longer alone.

“Kaito will surely feel torn when he finds out that you came by,” she spoke nonchalantly, quickly getting over her surprise.

“Exactly how I feel about visiting his house,” the visitor countered, sauntering in like he owned the place.

Shinichi looked up and smiled in amusement at the other figure still outside. “Does papa want to see his grandchild? I assume Goemon-san will be braving the cold winds outside the estate?”

“He likes his cold winds,” Papa said gruffly as he finally came in, closing the balcony doors thoughtfully. 

“So this is the little tyke,” Lupin murmured, leaning over the sleeping child. He made a grimace. “Ugh, got the looks from the dad--ugly.”

The lady detective looked unimpressed. Her intense eyes sent the master thief laughing sheepishly. She stood up gracefully just as Jigen stopped near her and looked uncomfortably everywhere but at her.

“...want to carry the baby?” she prodded gently. She knew what kind of man this marksman was. He might be gruff but underneath his bushy beard, he was nothing but a big softy. 

“... I don't wanna drop the little snot,” he muttered.

In response, she gently shoved her child into those big hands. She carefully taught him how to hold the baby properly.

She giggled when she saw his look of awkwardness and awe. She couldn't resist a jab at him. “You could just marry and hold your own baby in a year, you know.”

He paled and Lupin snickered at his expense. “No one would approach this old geezer. Tantei-chan,” he ignored her glare at his use of nickname. “What's the difference between your little hubby and me, huh?” 

He began crowding the young woman, giving her his so-called ladykiller smile. “I was already a gentleman thief when he was still in diapers. He's a con while I'm the real deal~”

“ _ Pfft! _ ” All of a sudden, Shinichi was stifling her laughter. “Did you just boast of being old?” She crossed her arms under her chest and watched rapt, at the multitude of expressions crossing over the thief’s face. She sighed. “It really has nothing to do with being a thief at all. That guy was just too much of an idiot but he tried so hard that, without noticing it, he became immovable in my heart.”

The two men gazed at the soft expression on her glowing face. Motherhood really suited her. And if that idiot could put such a face on her, then he's not so bad. No need to personally see the brat and castrate him.  _ That _ woman can deal with him for now.

While the baby burrowed deeper in Jigen’s arms, her phone rang. She quickly went to answer it, only to hear her lover's whining voice.

_ “Shin-chaaaan~~ can you call Shiho-san? Mine Fujiko suddenly latched on me as soon as my show finished. Help?” _

_ “What's so great about that boring woman? Hey, Kaitooo, aren't I more beautiful and sexier than her? _ ” came Fujiko’s seductive voice over the line. Shinichi twitched.

She smiled, all teeth and a merciless glint in her eyes, scaring the two older men in the room. “See you soon, darling,” she said sweetly. “I’m sure you can find some way to come home. Or else.” She dropped the call amidst his pitiful crying.

“Naughty Tantei. When were you planning to tell us about your impending matrimony?” 

“Figured you'd find out somehow. I'm not obligated to inform you,” she retorted. 

“We'll… get out of your hair,” Jigen returned the child to its mother, wanting to escape quickly. He really couldn't talk loosely with her like before. New moms are scary.

“Right, should let you get as much sleep as you can,” Lupin hastily added and made an escape.

Once the silence returned, she snickered to herself. Serves them right. She hummed when her baby shifted uncomfortably. Hush, little one. Daddy will be home soon.


	17. #17: Of Sea Devils and Bedeviled Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [RequiemRein](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemRein/pseuds/RequiemRein) and credit for the Finny Devils of the Deep, though I merely used Finned Devils. Also, big thanks to SSA Javier Grey P.I. for the Kaito begging Aoko idea!
> 
> Edited and proofread by KAT.
> 
> Enjoy! Don't forget to check out KAT's fic Checkmate for its latest update.
> 
> -Axa

Shinichi had a new craving. Rather, it was the craving she had ignored time and again out of consideration. The one craving she could only fulfill when her husband wasn’t home on nights of his magic shows. The one thing she and Jii tried so hard to keep a secret from Kaito. But this time was just too much.

_ I want to eat fish cooked by Kaito. _

For some reason, the idea won’t leave her mind. She was sitting comfortably outside, basking in the sun. But the nagging craving made her squirm. For some reason, she really, really wanted to eat Kaito’s home-cooking. And… it has to be fish.

Kaito calls them  _ finned devils. _

“What’s wrong?” Kaito arrived bearing snacks and refreshments. Speak of the devil…

Shinichi pasted on a smile though her twitching lips didn’t escape his notice. “No, just the cravings. This one’s pretty bothersome but I’m too lazy to deal with it right now…”

“Oh? Well I’m free. You shouldn’t even be ignoring your cravings. Don’t they say that those are just the baby’s way of telling you what it needs?” He tore a small piece of a muffin and hand-fed it to his beloved.

The detective looked at him, looking indecisive. “But… it might be too bothersome for you.” That was a lame excuse if ever he heard one.

He quirked a brow and said, “Really? You’re thinking that  _ now? _ After that time when my college buddies mistook me for a drug addict for going out at an odd hour to satisfy your craving?” He playfully poked her forehead. “Stop thinking too much and just tell me what you want to eat this time.”

Shinichi avoided his earnest gaze, and with a face full of reluctance, she confessed. “Kaito I want… I want to eat fish.”

The few seconds that passed in Kaito’s life was filled with thunder and earthquakes. In Shinichi’s eyes, he froze up and suddenly lost all his pallor, to the point that he was beginning to turn blue. She sighed, expecting this reaction to some extent.

“Uh… run that by me again?” He croaked feebly.

“Fish. I want to eat fish.”

The man laughed shallowly, rubbing the back of his head. “Right. Fish. I should’ve seen this coming. No problem. No problem! I’ll be right back!” 

Shinichi had her hand outstretched, wanting to stop the fleeing man. She didn’t get to tell him the most important part. She leaned back and heaved out a sigh. “Idiot.” She reached for her phone and sent someone a mail before relaxing once again.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“A-O-KOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!” Kaito burst in explosively, nearly giving his childhood friend a heart attack. 

“Geh! What do you think you’re doing, BaKaito!” Before she knew it, he was kneeling prostrated on the floor after enacting a spectacular jumping kowtow.

“Sh-sh-sh-Shin-chan, she,” he gulped. “She’s craving for fish!” He revealed it in a way as if she did the unthinkable. 

Aoko sent him a stink-eye. “Ahh, so?” She took a glance at her phone before putting it down on the coffee table.

“Come over and cook?” He asked hopefully.

“No,” came the immediate answer, delivered mercilessly.

Kaito was too flabbergasted to speak. His mouth could only open and close continuously without emitting a sound. 

“In the first place, here!” She took her phone and tossed it to him. He clumsily caught it and saw a mail from his beloved. The words written in it sent his thoughts spiraling into chaos. He was seriously feeling lightheaded, already on the brink of fainting.

He gulped in a breath before trying to steady his heart, all the while he sternly focused his all into his great poker face. He cracked a smile at his childhood friend. The other woman grimaced, seeming pained by the horrible attempt. “Th-Then, please help me buy the ingredients and teach me a recipe, Oh M-Master… Chef.”

Her eyes fell on her phone again and remembered Shinichi’s mail. 

_ Please tell Kaito that I’m craving for his home--cooked fish dish. I hope you can assist this idiot as much as you can.  _

 

__ \- Shin _ _

 

Aoko sighed. “Alright. We’re off!”

Needless to say, Kaito experienced near-death numerous times while walking through the fish market. He got his reprieve when they went to buy the rest of the non-aquatic ingredients needed for the dish. After that, they went back to Kaito’s home and bypassed Shinichi who was humming excitedly about tonight’s dinner as she stroked her prominent belly. Seeing that, Kaito felt closer to the edge but he couldn’t regret doing this for his girl.

“Right. Let’s wash the ingredients first.  _ I’ll _ wash the fish this time but you’re cooking it yourself later, got that?”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

When it was time to cook the fish, Kaito was sweating profusely, pale as death and shivering to no end. He braced himself and closed his eyes as he took the fish by the tail and placed it into the frying pan. He tried his best not to look at it except for the need to keep it in check lest it burns. He took frequent breaks by staying just outside of the kitchen before going in again and again as the fish cooked.

And when it was time to add in the sweet and sour sauce with all the vegetables mixed in, the resulting aroma roused Shinichi, causing her to peek in on them.

“Smells good,” she commented.

“Right?” Kaito was smiling, still pale, and his shirt was drenched with sweat. “It’ll be done soon so have Jii-chan prepare the table.”

“Okay! Aoko, you’re staying for dinner?”

“Nope! I’m going back home as soon as he plates the dish.” And she was good on her word. After carefully supervising Kaito as he plated the dish, she left, shaking off the thanks for her help.

Jii took pity on his young master and also prepared another meal for him to eat. But for this night, Kaito had at least won once against his dreaded nemesis. It helped that Shinichi enjoyed the dish and professed to wanting to eat it again in the future.

Kaito gulped uncomfortably but gave her a tremulous smile. “I’ll cook it for you when you feel like eating it.” He was rewarded with a bright smile, a rare treasure from Shinichi. 

Only this once, he forgot his trauma. Anything for that beautiful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You may request scenes you wanna see, because seriously, anything can happen! We'll see what we can do with your ideas :)


End file.
